The Fantasic Secrets Of Ash And Kristofferson
by LittleShiro And Jojo
Summary: The secret untold story behind Fantastic Mr. Fox telling a love story Ash's POV Rated M for sugjestive sexual content
1. Ash's POV

"Your cousin Kristofferson is coming on the 6th I want you to be extra nice to him cause he is going though a really hard time right now"

I hadn't seen my cousin in 4 fox years but I didn't want to because all thoughs years ago I distinctly remember him showing me up in everything I did so naturally I was trying to find an excuse to not let him say.

"Where is he going to sleep" I asked hoping she would not say….

"Were gonna make a bed for him in your room" I was horrified

"I can't spare the space put him in dads study"

Witch I must point out to you people he did not you'se at night when my cousin would be in there

"Dads study is occupied by dad"

I stomped off to my room witch of chores no one noticed it wasn't fair I hated my cousin not just because of what I told you earlier no he also to chase me around the back yard screaming "KISS ME" it was weird and the worst part of it my dad always treated him like he was better then me when we were young and I bet nothing has changed.

***Two Weeks Later

About two weeks later we move in to this lovely tree it was big and my room was so big that if Kristofferson was under my train set table and didn't say anything I could be ok with letting him say and finally the 6th arrived and the moment I saw my cousin I wanted to jump into a hole and though I am 6 months older then him he was taller, more muscled, and sexier I wanted to kill him right then.

"Hey uncle and aunt" and when he turned to me he smiled and hugged me

"ASH IT'S GRATE TO SEE YOU"

How annoying he wouldn't let me go in till I told him to get off or I would punch him in the face. So for about three days he stayed under my train set and I ignored him as much as I could with him showing off all the time my calculations were right he has only gotten better at everything.

"He is slightly younger but he is a cuss of a digger but that's just genetics I guess, Ash has a little body type" could you talk any louder dad!

That was so embarrassing and Kristofferson was smiling! He looked at me while smiling I cleared my throat and jumped in making a huge splash. I asked my dad to watch and he what a shock he criticized me witch pissed me off even more when he clapped and gave praise to my cousin

***Bed Time

"Do you mind if I slide my bed roll slightly out from under the train set it's hard to sleep in that corkscrew position?" he asked in an innocent voice as if that would change my mind

"There's a LOT of attitudes going on around here don't let me get one"

"oh well it's only just my spinal cored" I interrupted him "sleep were ever you want man here take my bed I'll just oh I'll crawl under the bookcase "I plopped down and kept going on my rant "I mean who cares if I get splinters in my ears" I saw a some what hurt look on his face had I offended him? Or did the thought of me getting hurt really bother him?

"Never mind"

Oh, now your gonna pout about it because "I've had it up to here with the sad house guest routine" I said angrily saying what was on my mind I turned on my flash and started reading this comic book I had picked up and I could here Kristofferson crying. I got down from my bunk and turned on my electric train I knew he liked my train and he got up from under the table sat down and watched I noticed that he moved closer and closer to me witch scared me but I paid no attention in till he was so close I was becoming claustrophobic

"Kristofferson"

"Yes Ash"

"Can you back off a little?"

"No"

"Why?"

Then he jumped on top of me my hands were pinned and so was my legs I wiggled a lot but he only held me titer I had no idea what he was doing he was just staring at me

"Get off now"

"No"

"Why?"

Then he lowered himself on to my body and kept staring and he put his lips to my ear

"Do you remember when we were children and I chased you around threading to kiss you"

"Yes and?"

"I never got that kiss you know"

"I never wanted that kiss"

"Well you want to know what" he whispered quietly

"What" I replied

"Too bad!"

He is kissed me very hard on the lips and refused to let me go and he started to put his tongue in my mouth I just lay there and let him do it but soon his hands started to wander on to places they shouldn't and that was were I put my foot down it tried kicking him off but the karate master was too strong his hand was now rubbing me.

"Please stop" was all I could manage to say and he stopped and got off me then he climbed on my bed and took me with him I was scared he was gonna do it again but he just put the blanket on us and whispered in my ear one word

"Sleep" I obeyed him only because I was tired I feel asleep with his arm around me.

***two days later

I avoided talking to him as much as I could but he now slept in my bed with me and even when I tried to sleep somewhere else he fallowed and brought me back to my bed I shivered at his touch now because of that night he also kisses me before we go to sleep.

All of this was going though my mind while I was working on my science project

"Magnesium" she ignored me "**Magnesium**!" why isn't she listening to me

"Sorry" she says as she gives it to me quickly

"Pipet" I wait a few seconds "**PIPET**" I snap as I say this one

"Oh sorry" she hands it to me

"Potassium if **what are you looking at**!….oh no"

she was staring at him and worst of all he was staring back then his lab partner came back they talked a little and Kristofferson hit him and said something to him that sounded like a thereat what could that guy have said to upset him so much? And of chores Kristofferson didn't get in trouble for it.

then his lab partner ruined there experiment and even then when the experiment was ruined and they would probably fail he didn't get mad this guy now I have to know what he said to piss of Kristofferson so bad cause he never gets angry like that, passionate when kissing yes but never mad. My lab partner was staring at him though all of that.

"Well" she paused "I like your ears"

"Mine?"

"Umm hum"

"Thank you I like your spots"

"Really I use to cover them up but, you know"

"Pfft your suppose to be my lab partner" I said to change the subject.

"I am"

"No, you're not your disloyal" Was I jealous? No way! Not jealous of him! Or of her!

***gym class 4 days later

Something fishy is going on why is he talking to the coach talking to him no way in cuss am I going to let this happ…

"Substitution Ash you come out you need a breather!" of course

"What? I'm out! What? I still feel good coach let me finish this!"

"No come on. Step out. Step out. Let's go." the coach is on there side and I'm the only one on my side

"Am I getting better coach" ok I have to be better then Kristofferson at this at least he has never played wack bat before

"Well, you're sure as cuss not getting any worse" translation: you're bad

"Really? You think I'd end up being as good as my dad if I keep practicing?" and I can already guess what the answer will be

"Your dad!…. Your dad was probably the best wack bat player we've had in this school" and then he looks over at all of my dads trophies for wack bat of course

"No you don't want to have to compare yourself to that" translation you will never be as good as your dad so don't even try!

"Yeah but I think I've got some of the same raw natural talent, don't you"

"You're improving let's put it at that." translation you stink

Then I watched and so did the coach in awe as he hit the pine cone perfectly and ran around I mumbled low enough so only I could hear "of course"

"Hot box somebody divide that by nine please" I hate him

"Yeah that's the first time this kids ever swung a wack bat? He really is your father's nephew isn't he?"

"Not by blood"

"No?"

"He's from my mother's side"

"Oh yeah" I spit to the right "what's that stand for?" my science partner was holding a sign with a K on it this can not be happening

"It's for pep"

"Pep it's a K"

The coach yelled something but I was focusing on her

"Were going steady" I made it sound like I was annoyed

"I'm going to the locker room" I ran to the lockers and sat in the shower in my swim suit I was crying my eyes out why did it hurt so much I hated Kristofferson so much so why did it hurt to know this maybe I liked her… no that wasn't it but I just I don't know but a hand was on my shoulder I looked up…. it was him.

"What's wrong?" I smacked him he looked stunted

"Don't you…how could you….why would you" for the first time in my life I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say

"What did I do Ash" he put his arms around me possessively and kissed me on the check. I pushed him away and ran away honestly who he thinks he is!

***dinner time

Dinner was really award I brought a trophy to the dinner table to try and show off …it didn't work I think he pity's me witch wouldn't surprise me I couldn't stop quickly glancing at him and he didn't staring at me soon we were staring at each other are eyes locked and we couldn't stop.

I was tired so I went to my bedroom Kristofferson looked like he was going out.

"Going on a date with your girlfriend?" I asked in a pathetic tone he looked at me then looked down

"No …didn't your dad invite you?" he asked I looked at him and he knew that I had no idea what was going on about I couldn't believe it.

I tried to go and my dad called me uncoordinated and little I just walked past Kristofferson he looked concerned

"Just go" was all I said and he walked off to go with them I figured he would

Later that night I felt an arm rap around my waist

"Are you asleep Ash?"

"No"

***later that night

I felt him kiss me several times I pushed him away he didn't care he grabbed me and pinned me

"Is this about Agnes because if you like her then have her!"

"Let me go I don't need to explain anything to you Kristofferson!"

"Yes you do because I hate it when you cry and if it's because you like her!"

"No you idiot that is not why!"

"Then what?"

"Even though you got her you have been coming into my bed kissing me and holding me! Honestly your sending me mixed signals on what your intentions are towards me!" he sat up and got off me but didn't leave the bed

"I'm sorry Ash" he said in a low murmur

***the next day

He didn't talk to me at all the next day and he almost always harassed me is some way by kissing me or trying to do things with me.

In that I had my answer

He never really wanted me at all and for some reason … it hurt.

Bad I wanted to cry till my chest stopped hurting and I wanted you hurt Kristofferson worse then you hurt me!

"It will grow back won't it" kiley asked my mom

"tails don't grow back" I said trying to hide that I was hurt and of course though it was obvious I was hurt no one noticed because my dads tail had been shot off

"except for lizards" kiley said while he looked at me he saw that I was hurting and mouthed 'you ok' I just nodded my head no and whispered 'don't tell them' and pointed to my mom and dad and just as my hand went down my dad turned around.

"Tails don't grow back I'm gonna be tailless for the rest of my life"

"Well anyways it's not half as bad as having double ammonia right? I mean his dads got on foot in the grave and three feet on a banana peel that's a lot worse then" I stopped talking when he bounded an acorn all around the kitchen he looked i know that joke went a little to far but... i messed up didn't I the look on Kristoferson's face said yes you have.

"Excuse me everyone I'm gonna go meditate for a half an hour" he ran away

"You have got twenty nine minutes to come up with a proper apology" my mom said

That it I'm pissed!

"Me have an apology! He gets a bandit hat! He just got here and he got a bandit hat! Where's my bandit hat? Why didn't I get shot at? It's because you you…. You think I'm no good at anything! Well maybe your right thanks!" I ran away I am hurt inside and still all they care about is Kristofferson I couldn't take it anymore first he invaded my home then he assaults me repeatedly then abandons me is that all I am something at can be abandoned and broken with out a moments hesitation even by my own father I have had it!

***five hours later

I cried and cried for the longest time then I herd something above my head somewhere hours later and I herd my dad yell "wake up! Everybody! They're digging us out!"

When we came in they were yelling at each other

"Stop stop stop…..you say one thing she says another and it all changes back again!"Kiley yelled

My dad ran all over the walls and stuff then he snapped

"I've got it there is not a moment to lose….why didn't I think of this before?"

"Think of what?" my mom said impatiently

"We've been trapped before!DIG!"

***one hour later

We dug for an hour my paws were sore I was holding them when my mom and dad went to talk in a mineral deposit and I was still crying I was in pain I felt someone take me into another part of the cave witch was covered in diamonds and of course guess who it happened to be the one who took me there.

"What is the deal with you?" Kristofferson yelled at me and then he noticed what no one else had that I was crying. When he saw that I was crying he sat down next to me and rapped his arms around me. "Ash what is going on with you" my heart burned it hurt

"Nothing" I sniffled is this what it's like to be heart broken? By someone you dare I say like?

"Don't lie to me Ash!"

Suddenly it all came out at once

"How could you choose her! I thought you really cared I thought that someone for once cared enough about me but you your…..you treat me the way everyone else treats me you use me then you abandon me" I walked away I couldn't stand the feeling of being in the same room with him let alone have him keep his arms around me.

When they came back we dug some more and my dad tried to talk to me about Kristofferson I didn't want to hear anything having to do with him right now.

***30 minutes later

Later when we finally stopped digging I was reading and I could hear him humming not that far away

"I don't have beagle ticks by the way"

"Whoa! Me neither. Whoever said we've beagle ticks"

"Apparently that's what you've been telling everyone I have….beagle ticks and pelt lice "

"I never said that and your miss quoting me or somebody is but I'm gonna get to the bottom of it" It was true I really never did say anything like that who would? Especially about someone they like the way I like him…. Wait when did I start admitting it I thought I was in denial?

"Look, Ash, we may or may not ever see the light of day again, but I really like" he looked around then took me to another room "I really like you, and they way you have been acting suggests that you really like me too"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You may"

"How do you really feel about me Kristofferson?"

"You want to know"

"Yes much more then weather or not you have beagle ticks"

"I don't nor do I have pelt lice and" he paused and kissed me then put his lips to my ear "I love you"

My heart was jumping up and down but "prove it" I said then I walked away

***2 1/2 weeks later

2 ½ weeks have gone by and Kristofferson treats me the way he did before Agnes he gets as close to me as possible and kisses me whenever he can in truth I like it this way

Then a bunch of people found us and one of the bullies came up to me and Kristofferson

"We don't like you and we hate your dad now grab some of that mud, chew it in your mouth and swallow it."

"I'm not gonna eat mud!"

"Cuss yeah you are!" then he picked it up and smeared it in my face then Kristofferson took of his shoes off

"Don't do that"

"Why did you take your shoes off?"

"So I don't break your bones when I beat you up" Kristofferson jumped on him and beat him up then grabbed the fur on his head and pulled his head back. "Now when we were in science class what my words exactly"

"Ok I'm sorry just let me go!" he did then "I told you once I'll tell you twice leave him alone or I will kill you!" and he ran away he looked at me and smiled

"That was what got you so pissed off that day in science class?"

"Yes"

I grabbed him and hugged him and when he kissed me I kissed him back

We broke into the badger's flint mine and I was horrified the first thing I saw was Agnes being tended to by my mom! Now that I know my feelings for Kristofferson I felt horrified every time I saw Agnes now and I froze when I realized this she was still Kristofferson's girlfriend!

***4 hours later

I watched as they talked what was he talking to her about? Is he trying to break my heart or is he just and idiot I couldn't take it anymore I walked up to them

"Hey" I say "they say you're a natural true or false?"

"I just" he was going to explain I didn't want to hear it "answer the question!"

"True I guess"

"Correct umm get out of here Agnes I need to have a private word with Kristofferson"

"Just wait a minutes she isn't it's not"

"I don't mind I'm gonna go talk to them" he looked at me and smiled

"What?

"I just dumped her"

"Oh"

"Were you jealous?"

"No listen to me, I just had a brainstorm for something fantastic I've got to do. But I can't do it alone"

"I'm not interested" I took his hand and led him to a room in back and cuddled him and kissed him

"Hear me out" he smirked he knew my plan

"no thanks I think foxes from your side of the family take unnecessary risks" then I continued to kiss him and I let my hand wander just like he often did to me because one time in health when I was studying sex or sexual activity I read that people often when messing around do things to there partners they want done to them and by his reaction I'm guessing I wasn't wrong in assuming so.

"Only because they got the guts in there blood and so do we" he stared moaning as I dug my hand in harder

"W-w-what's the brainstorm?" I stopped at that moment

"In a nutshell were gonna steal back my dad's tail."

***20 minutes later

He held my hand as we walked up the vent that led to Beans house. How hard can it be to find my dads tail?

"I don't feel safe" he whispered

"That's because were not. You should probably put your bandit hat on, personally I don't have one, but I modified this tube sock"

"We look good"

"Yeah we do now were would you keep a prized tail if you collected them if that was your hobby?"

"I would probably hang it over the mantelpiece"

"Right good, in fact….. What's that smell? Ever tasted one of Mrs. Beans famous nutmeg-ginger-apple snaps?"

"Well I didn't do that when we broke into the place" so me and Kristofferson tip toed over to the to the apple snaps and ate them all

"Ut-oh we got it wrong!"

"What"

"It's not over the mantelpiece" he pointed up to the TV were Mr. Bean was standing talking to a reporter and his neck tie was my dad's tail

"The neck tie" I said

Then we herd something moving so we became alert just as Mrs., Bean came in put the groceries down and left the room.

"Shuu shuu" telling me to be quite when were trying to leave!

"Let's go"

"Hang on"

"What!"

"I wanna do more"

"She there"

"She can't see!"

Then just as Kristofferson said that she came back in with a knife and wearing glasses and what did we do scream and run! I jumped down the pipe we had come with Kristofferson right behind me.

"Oh, my god! That was easy! I can't believe what just happened in there! Come on lets get out of here! Let's go! Where are we? Where are we? Where are we? What?" I looked around I I didn't see him

"Kristofferson?" nothing and suddenly the mine was flooded with some nasty drink that tasted like apples and alcohol it took me in the direction of somewhere underground and I herd my dad calling my name and my cousins

"I'm here" I said still looking around for Kristofferson

"Ash who's your buddy?" he didn't need to ask me twice

"Kristofferson"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know"

"Why not"

"I lost him"

"You lost him!"

"I uhh I was in the kitchen"

"Where were you!"

"We were trying to find the neck tie"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's my fault" when I realized what I was saying I felt pukey

"Oh, no! Where did you get that nutmeg-ginger-apple snap! And why are you wearing that fake bandit hat!" doesn't he ever listen to me

"We went to steal back your tail!" me and my dad both started running around yelling his name looking for him and nothing.

***3 huors later

I sat there in the middle of god nose were waiting to wake up from this dream witch I never would because it wasn't a dream I was real and my heart is in pain I was so stunned that I couldn't even cry.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I learned we were gonna have a cub?" my dad said as he sat down next to me

"In a fox trap"

"Right"

"We were at gun point and your mother said" "she was pregnant" I interrupted

"Let me tell it okay?"

"I had no idea how we were gonna get out of this jam and then it hit me what do foxes do better then another animal?"

"Dig"

"You're stepping out on my lines" he is not making me feel better by doing this what's the point?

"Right keep telling it"

"So we dug. And the whole time I put paw over paw scoping dirt and pebbles with your mother digging like crazy beside me

"And I kept thinking who is this little boy gonna be"

"Or girl"

"Or girl right because at that point we didn't know" my dad grabbed my shoulder and said "Ash I'm so glad he was you it's not your fault it's mine"

After that my dad went to street level and we started looking for Kristofferson witch is all I want to do in till I knew what happened to him

"they got the boy" I herd a unfamiliar voice below I looked up and saw the ugliest rat ever "they want to trade the son for his papa" after that he threw a envelope at us Mr. Bagger cause it they exchanged banter and all I could think was 'READ THE DANM LETTER' and finally he read it

'Mr. Fox, we have your son if you ever want to see him alive again' I couldn't take it anymore I had to be with him so I did the stupidest thing someone in this possession could do

"You took the wrong fox" they all looked at me "I'm his son."

"I can see the resemblance" he jumped out at me and attacked me

"WHAT HELLLLLLLP!" I have to make it look like I don't want to go so they don't think I'm up to anything "come on, man! Come on stop" suddenly my mom came out of no where and attacked him WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUR RUINING EVERYTHING! I wasn't paying attention and next thing I knew I was in a bag probably the rat's bag. When I was let out of the bag my father was there meaning I failed!

'the boy is looked in an apple create on top of a gun locker in the attic of Bean Annex" after that I ran off I was going to get to him because now I know were Kristofferson is and I'm not giving up without a fight! Suddenly I over herd my fathers plan to get Kristofferson back now I have a plan!

***1 day later

I'm waiting for my dad and kiley they don't know I have stowed away on there motorbike and finally they are in the car

"Are you scared of wolfs?" I herd kiley say

"Scared no but I have a phobia of them" I herd my father reply

"Well I have a thing about thunder"

"Why that's stupid!"

"I don't like needles myself" I said dad and kiley looked wide eyed at me

"Where'd you come from again? And how'd you get in the side car I feel like I'm losing my mind"

We continued on in till my dad had to face a rabid beagle then me and kiley had to continue on are own and we finally made it to Kristofferson.

"Huh? What?" I herd his voice say

The bars on the attic window were metal so we couldn't do anything but I could fit though the bars. Yes my ticket to alone time with him.

"I can fit though there….. You want to know why?"

"Why?" kiley asked

"Because I'm little give me that shoe lace" and using that shoe lace I shimmied down the rope and I was horrified he was locked in a apple crate blind folded he looked so sexy if there wasn't a crate between us I would probably kiss him.

"It's me I'm rescuing you"

"I've got mixed feelings about that" he was obviously upset that I haven't told him how I feel

"I don't blame you" cuss there's a lock on the crate "can you give me a karate lesson real quick?"

"Ok" he got up "stand like this"

"Position your self on the balls of your feet close your eyes. You weigh less then a slice of bread"

***5 minutes later

"lets review the principles of agility techniques jumping flipping and landing" we reviewed this wasn't exactly the time I was hoping to spend with him but hay what works works right after he explained how to chop off the lock I ran for the lock after meditating and I tripped and fell on the apple crate and pushed it closer to the edge it was now hanging on the edge if he moved at all backwards he would fall.

"Did you break it?" he stepped back a little the crate fell over and the moment it did my heart fell to pieces the moment the crate fell over

"**Kristofferson**!" I jumped off the ledge and knelt down in front of him I cried

"Why are you crying? Ouch" I looked down and he wasn't dead just had a burse or two

"Don't scare me like that" I hugged him and kissed him for a minute

"Wow you have never kissed me like that before…..I love you" he said I sighed and smiled

"And I love you Kristofferson" looked shocked that I had told him how I felt but after he stopped being shocked we smiled and kissed

***Three human days and twelve fox days later

in a secret place concealed me and Kristofferson found while trying to hide from Agnes who was fallowing us all the time.

We where making out and he was staring at me again.

"You're so handsome"

"Not as much so as you"

"Oh sweet little Ash your so perfect to me" he paused and kissed me "Ash?"

"Yes Kristofferson?"

"I want to show you how much I love you"

"How?"

"I want to make love with you."

"I'm not ready for that"

"When will you be?"

"I'll tell you when" it was awkward for a while

"My dad is getting out of the hospital soon" it hurt that he was leaving soon

"I convinced my dad to move us to this side of the river" I lit up

"That's grate" I know that things are only going to get more complicated as time goes by but honestly…I'm ok with that.

***the end

Do you want a sequel? This is the end I had to do this all in one chapter because I have A.D.D and if I didn't do it all now I never would so do you want a sequel?

If you do I already have material for it.

If I have any spelling mistakes please point them out because I'm a spelling Fail thanks you for reading I hope you enjoyed this story


	2. Kristofferson's POV

YES IT IS FINALLY HERE! Part 2! I think you will find in that since I last updated that my Grammar and Spelling have improved! Well That is probably because since then I have Graduated High school and started College! Lol whatever! Hear you go!

"Ash I love you" I whispered into the lonely night. I was cold and no one was home. My dad had come down with double ammonia a few weeks ago and he does not look to be getting better. My mom is never home because she is always with my dad and I'm sitting here in the lonely dark thinking if the coming week. I'm going to go stay with my aunt Felicity and Uncle Foxy next week.

There was a voice in the back of my head that whispered awful things to me as I lay there stimulating myself.

'Sicko'

'Homo'

'Incestuous'

'Unhealthy Obsession'

I started to realize I was different when Ash gave me a kiss on the cheek when we were four. I wanted to kiss him back. It got worse and worse with time. I chased him around when we were kids and tried to kiss him and the last time I saw him was 4 years ago and I still loved him. I kept wanting him. I kept needing him. I tried so hard to like girls. I had a girlfriend for a week but she tried to kiss me and that was the end of that.

After I finished I sat there for a while and listened to the hummm of my ceiling fan and the air rotate. I would be with my love again soon. Even if I couldn't have him. I could at least be in his company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I approached the large tree house that my aunt and uncle lived in. It was beautiful but I wish they still lived in their old house because that is where I fell in love with Ash. All my memories of him are there. I knock on the door and aunt Felicity answers and uncle Foxy comes in behind her.

"Hey uncle and aunt" I look around the room and my eyes fall on him. Ash is pretty short but so adorable. He definitely has not changed much other than his maturing form. But still none the less nothing has changed. I still love him. I still crave him.

"ASH IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU!" I practically jumped in him. I wanted him right then and there. I wanted to be his protector, his savior, his lover.  
I held him for so long it was amazing.

"Get off or you will take one to the face." Ouch that hurt. I got off right away. My love requested it and so it was. It was like I was under his spell.

-

For three days he made me sleep under the train set table and ignored me as much as possible. It was like some sick joke.

"He is slightly younger but he is a cuss of a lot bigger but that's just genetics I guess, Ash has a little body type" gee Uncle Foxy could you be any less kind to your own son? That was the one thing I really didn't like about being here. Uncle Foxy treated me like I was special. I'm just a normal kid. He does not pay enough attention to Ash which upsets me even more. Ash jumps in, then I go, and then guess what? He doesn't pay attention to Ash and praises me. I feel bad for my poor little Ash.

-

""Do you mind if I slide my bed roll slightly out from under the train set it's hard to sleep in that corkscrew position?" It was really starting to hurt my back but at the same time I didn't want to upset him.

"There's a LOT of attitudes going on around here don't let me get one"

"oh well it's only just my spinal cord" he didn't want to hear it so he interrupted me. "Sleep were ever you want man here take my bed I'll just oh I'll crawl under the bookcase " I can never win with him. "I mean who cares if I get splinters in my ears" my face betrayed me. It showed the pain I felt in my heart.

"Never mind"

"Oh, now you're gonna pout about it because I've had it up to here with the sad house guest routine!" I started crying immediately. I kept it as quite as possible. It wasn't fair! Not only could I not have his love but I couldn't have his friendship. Suddenly he came down from his bed and turned on his train. How did he know I liked it? I turned my head towards him and I couldn't stop starring. I started to get closer to him and closer. This can't be happening. I need to stop myself.

"Kristofferson" He says

"Yes Ash"

"Can you back off a little?"

"No"

"Why?"

I couldn't handle it anymore. The last of my resolve drained out of me. I jumped on him. I got him pinned down and I just looked at him trying to escape. It shouldn't be this way. I shouldn't have jumped him. But I couldn't take it anymore. Was this what my life was meant to be? Lusting after your male cousin and not a female you have no relation to!

"Get off now"

"No"

"Why?"

Then I leant down so are bodies were touching everywhere and slowly whispered into his ear.

"Do you remember when we were children and I chased you around threading to kiss you"

"Yes and?"

"I never got that kiss you know"

"I never wanted that kiss"

"Well you want to know what" Don't do this. Control yourself. You love him.

"What" he was nervous and I couldn't control myself. I needed him.

"Too bad!" I kissed him. He didn't fight me. I started doing everything I wanted to do to him. Finally an amount of time past enough were I felt comfortable starting to get more sexual. My hands started to rome. That's when I started getting a fight out of him. Then he asked me to stop and I finally broke out of my haze and stopped attacking him.

I climbed back on the bed taking Ash with me. I grabbed his blanket and pulled it over us. I snuggled in closer to him and whispered for him to sleep.

-

Ashes Lab partner was staring at me. She was getting annoying. I couldn't stand her already. Don't worry Ash my love. This woman could never come between us. I was trying to look at Ash but she was in my way. I should have paid attention more because now are project was ruined by my dim witted lab partner. He didn't seem to care about whether or not we get an F.

"Why is your Cousin such a wet sandwich?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Huh?"

"That means I didn't understand what you just said. A wet Sandwich?"

"Yeah! A wet sandwich. He's too short. He dresses like a girl. He's different!" Yes because it is his fault he is short! You don't know anything about my beloved Ash! Who are you to talk!

"Are you a bully? You're starting to sound like a bully."

"Maybe if your cousin wasn't so weird I would have no reason to bully him." That was it I punched him in the face. When he hit the ground I leaned down a whispered into his ear "don't you dare ever mess with him you got it bully? I will kill you if you dare ever hurt a hair on my sweet Ashes head." I then stood up and she was still starring at me. Well she is a friend of Ashes I might as well make small talk with her.

"Well" she paused "I like your ears"

"Mine?"

"Umm hum"

"Thank you I like your spots"

"Really I use to cover them up but, you know" Ash was looking at me. Then he said something to her and they went back to work. I could have sworn I heard the word 'disloyal' in there. He was jealous! He didn't have to say it. I just knew it.

That night when we were in bed together I made sure to show him how much I loved him.

-

The past 4 days that girl from science class wouldn't leave me alone. I humored her for a while but she just got annoying.

"You're my boyfriend right?"

"No."

"Awwww why not Kris?"

"I don't like you like that. I fact I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?" Shit I shouldn't have said anything

"None of your business Agnes!"

"Come on please."

"Fine." If it will shut you up.

"Yay" she hugged me and tried to kiss me when she tried to do that I pushed her off.

"No kissing." She was disappointed but agreed.

I went through the rest of the day just trying to get away from her. And finally a class came where I could get away from her real easy... P.E!

I watched them play hotbox for a few minutes then they put me in Ashes place. I played the game for a bit and then I was up to bat.

"Hotbox! Divide that by 9 please!" I looked over and Ash was talking to the coach then he was talking to her. I wish she would just leave me alone. I only want Ash. Then in the blink of an eye he was walking away towards the locker room. I followed him. He was sitting in the showers crying. What is wrong with him? What did she say? I put my hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"What's wrong?" He got up off the floor and smacked me in the face. What did I do? Oh god I did something wrong!

"Don't you…how could you….why would you." I had never seen him at such a loss for words he just looked hurt.

"What did I do Ash" I walked closer to him and put his arms around him. And gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
He pushed me away and ran. I have to find out what I did. I must have hurt him pretty bad for him to be so angry at me

-

"Hey Kristofferson!" Uncle Foxy greeted as I came through the door later that day.

"Hi Uncle."

"Hey I was wondering if you would like to do something for me." He told me about everything he was planning and I frowned threw all of it. He should be asking Ash to do all this not me.

Dinner was an affair to say the least. What is Ash trying to prove? He has nothing to prove he is perfect the way he is. Bringing the trophy to dinner. Probably trying to impress Uncle Foxy. Who again was oblivious to his son. I finished eating then walked upstairs to get ready. A few minutes later Ash came in.

"Going on a date with your girlfriend?" Girlfriend? What Girlfriend? Agnes! Great she is probably telling everyone now!

"No …didn't your dad invite you?" I asked him knowing that Uncle Foxy had not invited him.

I walked with Ash down to the field were I was meting Uncle Foxy. And told him to go first. I heard every mean nasty word the spilled from Uncles lips.

When Ash came back he looked sullen and defeated.

"Just go." He ran off before I could say anything.

The night was hectic and crazy. I treated Uncle Foxy with as much distance as I could. And boy did he notice.

"Kristofferson are you alright?" He asked when Kiley was not around

"No I'm not but I will live."

"Tell me what's wrong Kris."

"You shouldn't treat Ash like he does not matter. He is going to grow up and hate you for it."

"You told him about the plan."

"Yes because he deserves to know and for that matter so does your wife." I walked into the house and up to mine and Ash's room. I took off my clothes and put on my then climbed in bed with him.

"Are you asleep Ash?"

"No" I sat there and healed him against me for a while. God I loved him. And yet I knew I wanted more. I wanted him to love me. Not her. I'm convinced he loves Agnes but I can change that. I have too. I know that my behavior is borderline stalking. I know that Ash hates me. So why do I keep at it? Why do I keep trying so hard? Why do I cling to hopelessness? Because I need him? Because I don't know how to love anyone else? Because I'm sick? Because no other guy is worth my time? Or is it all of the above? Now the voices are louder and more angry.

'Sicko'

'Homo'

'Incestuous'

'Unhealthy Obsession'

I can't take the waiting anymore. I start kissing him everywhere my lips can touch. He tries to push you away but you're not taking no for an answer. You want his virginity. You want to take it before he gives it to someone else. You pin him down and look at him. He's been crying. You can tell.

"Is this about Agnes because if you like her then have her!"

"Let me go I don't need to explain anything to you Kristofferson!"

"Yes you do because I hate it when you cry and if it's because you like her!"

"No you idiot that is not why!"

"Then what?"

"Even though you got her you have been coming into my bed kissing me and holding me! Honestly you're sending me mixed signals on what your intentions are towards me!" How could he think that! I love him. But he needs his time. Besides I don't think I could take him against his will.

"I'm sorry Ash" I say to him. I lay down next to him but I'm careful not to touch him. I feel my heart breaking.

-  
The next night I was prolonging going to bed as long as possible in fact I was avoiding him all together. Suddenly everybody is up and I over hear everyone talking. Uncle Foxy's tail got shot off. I grabbed an Acorn from the cabinet. I needed a snack I didn't eat that much at dinner. That's when I heard it.

"Well anyways it's not half as bad as having double ammonia right? I mean his dads got on foot in the grave and three feet on a banana peel that's a lot worse than" I was so angry that I threw my acorn down and somehow the acorn bounced all around the kitchen and landed in my empty cup again.

"Excuse me everyone I'm gonna go meditate for a half an hour" I couldn't get out of there fast enough. How could he be so... Not him. I cried for a long time. Finally I stopped. I walked up to our room while you were sleeping. I stare at you. I know you're cranky. I know your mean. But I still want you. I hate myself for loving you. Suddenly you here loud noises. Digging. And human sized digging tools. I shake Ash awake and we run down stairs and in the way out we see Kiley and run down to my Aunt and Uncles room. They were fighting and Kiley broke up the fight.

"Stop stop stop…..you say one thing she says another and it all changes back again!"Kiley yelled

My uncle Foxy ran all over the walls and then he snapped his fingers

"I've got it there is not a moment to lose….why didn't I think of this before?"

"Think of what?" my Aunt asked irritated

"We've been trapped before...DIG!"

-

We dug for an hour and finally we landed in a good place to relax. While exploring I found a diamond deposit. Perfect. I wanted my Ash to myself! I grabbed him up and pulled him into the deposit with me.

"What is the deal with you?" I nearly yelled but then I noticed he was crying.

"Ash what is going on with you?" I said compassionately

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me Ash!"

"How could you choose her! I thought you really cared I thought that someone for once cared enough about me but you your…..you treat me the way everyone else treats me you use me then you abandon me" I tried to hold him to me but he got away.

Then we had to dig some more and thirty minutes later we could relax again. I started to meditate but I couldn't properly because Ash was an arms length away from me.

"I don't have beagle ticks by the way"

"Whoa! Me neither. Whoever said we've beagle ticks"

"Apparently that's what you've been telling everyone I have….beagle ticks and pelt lice "

"I never said that and your miss quoting me or somebody is but I'm gonna get to the bottom of it" I knew he didn't start the rumor but I had to make an excuse to talk to my Ash.

"Look, Ash, we may or may not ever see the light of day again, but I really like" I looked around they were all sleeping "I really like you, and they way you have been acting suggests that you really like me too"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You may"

"How do you really feel about me Kristofferson?"

"You want to know"

"Yes much more then whether or not you have beagle ticks"

"I don't nor do I have pelt lice and" I paused and walked closer to him "I love you"

He leaned in and whispered in my ear "prove it" then walked out.

-

When we are alone I hold him and kiss him. I whisper things in his ear.

When we were alone yesterday I was making out with him and he let out the most delicious moan. But I could feel myself starving to death and I could see it in Ash too. Finally we were found. Unfortunately the bully who was making fun of Ash earlier wouldn't leave us alone.

"We don't like you and we hate your dad now grab some of that mud, chew it in your mouth and swallow it."

"I'm not gonna eat mud!"

"Cuss yeah you are!" then he picked it up and smeared it in Ashes face. As much as I was ticked off I knew I couldn't break his bones so I took off my shoes and prepared for what was to come.

"Don't do that"

"Why did you take your shoes off?"

"So I don't break your bones when I beat you up" I unleashed on him and when I was finished I grabbed him up. "Now when we were in science class what my words exactly"

"Ok I'm sorry just let me go!" I let him fall to the ground and grabbed Ash possessively "I told you once I'll tell you twice leave him alone or I will kill you!" He ran away and I looked down to ash and he was semi smiling.

"That was what got you so pissed off that day in science class?"

"Yes" he grabbed me into a hug and healed me back. Then I looked around and then I kissed him. To my complete and utter shock he kissed me back.

-

We spent about 4 hours stealing from toughs farmers and when we finally got back to the flit mine Agnes stared fallowing me around.

'Ok just let her down easy."

"Agnes?"

"Yes darling?"

"We need to break up."

"What!"

"Sorry I don't like you that way."

"WHY NOT?!"

"I told you that I was in love with someone else when we got together and I meant it. The only reason I said yes to dating you is because you wouldn't leave me alone."

"But but but..."

"I'm sorry that is the way things are."

"Please give me another chance."

"No I'm sorry I can't."

"Hey" where did Ash come from? "They say you're a natural true or false?"

"I just" he cut me off before I could even try to explain "answer the question!"

"True I guess"

"Correct umm get out of here Agnes I need to have a private word with Kristofferson"

"Just wait a minutes she isn't it's not"

"I don't mind I'm going to go talk to them" she walked over to her friends and I kept the biggest smile.

"What?" Ash Asked

"I just dumped her"

"Oh"

"Were you jealous?"

"No listen to me, I just had a brainstorm for something fantastic I've got to do. But I can't do it alone"

"I'm not interested" He suddenly grabbed my arm and lead me back to an abandoned room. He started cuddling me and kissing me. Whatever it is he wants me to do. He REALLY wants me to do it.

"Hear me out" I smirked. No way

"no thanks I think foxes from your side of the family take unnecessary risks" he started touching me in all the right places. I was puddy in his hands.

"Only because they got the guts in their blood and so do we" he started digging his hand in and I couldn't control myself.

"W-w-what's the brainstorm?"

"In a nutshell were gonna steal back my dad's tail." He's crazy.

We healed hands as we climbed up the tunnels

"I don't feel safe" I whispered.

"That's because we're not. You should probably put your bandit hat on, personally I don't have one, but I modified this tube sock"

"We look good"

"Yeah we do now where would you keep a prized tail if you collected them if that was your hobby?"

"I would probably hang it over the mantelpiece"

"Right good, in fact….. What's that smell? Ever tasted one of Mrs. Beans famous nutmeg-ginger-apple snaps?"

"Well I didn't do that when we broke into the place" as we walked over to eat the Apple snaps I looked up at the TV.

"Ut-oh we got it wrong!"

"What"

"It's not over the mantelpiece" he is wearing Uncle's tail as a neck tie

"The neck tie" Ash said.

Then we heard something moving so we became alert just as Mrs., Bean came in put the groceries down and left the room.

"Shuu shuu" I whispered to Ash

"Let's go"

"Hang on"

"What!"

"I wanna do more"

"She there"

"She can't see!"

Then just she came back in wearing glasses. We both scrambled around the room. She was about to grab Ash when I bit her leg to stop her and while grabbing me I watched Ash escape.

-

I was captured, held upside down, yelled at and finally locked/tied up. Luckily Ash got away. I don't think he could deal with everything happing to me.

I sat there for who knows how long. Waiting for someone, waiting for death, waiting for Ash who I began to suspect wouldn't come. I started thinking. About Ash. About myself. He is selfish, rude, mean, and likes to mess with my feelings. So why at the end of the day will I do anything for him? I knew the answer already. I loved him but, was it worth trying anymore. Have all my efforts at wining his love been for not? Why him of all people? Why couldn't it have been so nice girl he had been friends with since childhood. Not even that I would have been fine with falling in love with some boy from school. But no it had to be my cousin. I had to be that sicko that loved his cousin. Suddenly I heard something.

"It's me I'm rescuing you" Ash.

"I've got mixed feelings about that" what was I suppose to say?'I knew you would come for me!' 'I love you' I couldn't say any of it.

"I don't blame you... cuss there's a lock on the crate can you give me a karate lesson real quick?"

"Ok" I stood up "stand like this"

"Position yourself on the balls of your feet close your eyes. You weigh less than a slice of bread"

-

"let's review the principles of agility techniques jumping flipping and landing" we reviewed it. It didn't sound good though. Suddenly I felt off kilter

"Did you break it?" I asked. Suddenly I was falling. I hit the ground hard. Ouch

"Kristofferson!" Suddenly Ash was next to me.

"Why are you crying? Ouch" I took off my blind fold and he was staring at me.

"Don't scare me like that!" He healed me and kissed me.

"Wow you have never kissed me like that before…..I love you" please say it back Ash. If you don't I will give up.

"And I love you Kristofferson." My jaw hit the floor. But he continued to kiss me.

-

"Happy birthday Kristofferson!" Ash told me. I was smiling so big. It was my 14th birthday and Ash promised me something special on this day.

"Thank you my love." Ash started kissing me passionately.

"God Kristofferson I love you so much." He kept saying things like that in between kisses.

"Ash you are very lovely dovey today."

"Kristofferson I want you." He whispered

"What do you want?" I was shocked

"You know what I want." He whispered.

-

One hour later we were laying there in his bed, basking in the afterglow. I had never been so happy.

"Kris?"

"Yes love?"

"When did you fall in love with me?"

"When we were kids. Why?"

"Tell me about it please."

"Sure Ash." Ash and I didn't sleep for the rest of the night. We talked until the sun rose to the sky. I hope we can be like this forever.

Well that's it unless I get more requests!


End file.
